


pepperkaker og kaffekorn

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Familie, Fluff, M/M, farsdag
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: “Gratulerer med farsdagen, pappa!”Maria og Fredrik kommer ramlende inn. Klokka er bare sju, men Even har vært våken en times tid og hørt mumlende hvisking og tassende skritt lenge.





	pepperkaker og kaffekorn

“Gratulerer med farsdagen, pappa!”  
Maria og Fredrik kommer ramlende inn. Klokka er bare sju, men Even har vært våken en times tid og hørt mumlende hvisking og tassende skritt lenge. Han har lurt på om han burde stå opp, men det var for behagelig å ligge ved siden av Isak i senga. Kjenne varmen fra ham, snuse inn duften av ham. Han kjente fortsatt en svak duft av sex i rommet da han våknet, og våknet litt til liv i skrittet ved tanken på hva de hadde gjort i går kveld. 

Maria bærer på et brett med to kaffekopper og en stabel servietter med en pepperkakeboks oppå. De var på IKEA i går, og hadde kommet hjem med pepperkaker, batterier og servietter. Pluss en hel masse julegreier de neppe trengte. IKEA hadde startet julesalget sitt og avdelingen rett før kassene var stappfull av julepynt. Maria og Fredrik hadde løpt gledesstrålende rundt og sett på julepynten. Kuler i gull, sølv og rødt. Nisser, fluesopp, kranser og juletrær i papp og plast. De ville ha alt sammen, og var på god vei til å fylle vogna med digre esker med julekuler.  
“Nei, vi skal IKKE ha 105 julekuler”, stønnet Isak.  
“Kanskje Eskild kan få noen?” smilte Even.  
“Vi kan dekorere dem med diamanter og perler og glitter!” jublet Maria, hun husket julekuleverkstedet de hadde vært på i fjor. “Og så kan onkel Eskild få dem!” ropte Fredrik.  
Isak smilte blekt ved tanken på glitrende julekuleverksted, selv om Eskild sikkert ville bli glad for gaven, da.

De endte med en eske kuler i sølv og lovnad om å dekorere dem og gi bort i julegave.

Maria og Fredrik hadde vært i Småland mens Even og Isak gikk rundt og kikket på skohyller. Typisk nok hadde de ikke den skohylla de trengte, en lav, smal modell som passet under de andre hyllene i entreen. Sånn var det jo alltid på IKEA, tenkte Even. Alltid utsolgt, hvis ikke varen var ute av produksjon, da. De hadde endt opp i sengeavdelingen i stedet. Listet seg rundt hånd i hånd og sett på senger, smilt og mimret om da de var unge og nyforelskede og handlet seng. Om hvordan de hadde endt opp med intens klining og blikk fra både ansatte og kunder da de “testet” en seng. Om hvordan sengene de kjøpte definitivt hadde fungert både til soving og andre ting. Even hadde smilt flørtende til Isak. “Kanskje vi skulle kjøpt en ny seng?” spurte han og løftet på et øyenbryn. “Kanskje det”, hadde Isak sagt og kysset ham. Even hadde besvart kysset, og de hadde hatt et øyeblikk helt for seg selv i sin egen verden der inne på sengeavdelingen, før Isak vred på seg og trakk jakken litt lenger ned foran og foreslo at de kanskje burde gå videre.

Etterpå hadde de hentet ungene i Småland og gått opp i restauranten. Even hadde kjøpt kjøttboller til alle. Fredrik ville ikke ha potetmosen som fulgte med, og Maria ville heller ha sjokoladekake, men Isak sa at enten spiste hun kjøttbollene eller så ble det ingen softis til dessert. “Uhm, is er kanskje ikke så lurt”, mumler Even. “Vi skal tross alt kjøre hjem igjen også.” Isak skar en grimase da han husket hvordan det hadde gått da de stappet ungene fulle av is og sjokolade før kjøreturen i sommer. “Det er jo ikke sikkert hun spiser opp da”, sa han lavt tilbake.

Men selvsagt hadde Maria spist opp kjøttbollene, potetmosen og grønnsakene sine, sammen med omtrent en hel kopp ketchup, og selvsagt hadde det blitt furore da de hadde foreslått kanelboller i steden for softis i kiosken ved utgangen. Så da ble det softis, da. “Du får heller kjøre ekstra forsiktig hjem”, sa Isak.

Og nå er det farsdag. Even smiler lykkelig når ungene kommer inn til dem. Sånne stunder er så fine. Når de virkelig føler at de er fedre, at de har sin egen familie, at ungene deres vokser og blir eldre. Han tar i mot brettet fra Maria og setter det på nattbordet. Fredrik har en røft innpakket pakke han legger ved siden av brettet, før de begge hopper opp på Isak i senga.

“Pappa du må våkne!” roper de leende. Isak stønner. Han var nok ikke riktig våken da han plutselig fikk to veldig våkne unger over seg. Maria sitter overskrevs over ryggen hans oppå dyna, og Fredrik er på vei under dyna i fotenden for å kile ham under tærne. “Omffhhfgg!” Han bøyer føttene fort under seg og ruller rundt i senga for å komme bort fra monsteret i fotenden. Even ler og holder ham fast. “Var dette så lurt da?” spør han med munnen inntil halsen hans. Leppene berører så vidt huden mens han snakker. Han har begge armene rundt ham og det ene beinet rundt Isaks bein. “Neiiii, forræder! Ikke la ham kile meg!” Isak vrir på seg og hikstler mens han forsøker komme seg unna Fredrik. Maria har havnet under dyna og bakser for å komme løs. “Hjelp meg, pappa, jeg sitter fast!” kommer det fra nede i dynekrøllen.

Det ender med at alle fire ligger og ler under den varme dyna. Even har Isak på den ene armen og ungene på den andre. Fingrene hans stryker lett over Isaks skulder, fjærlette berøringer over den varme huden. Den andre hånden klemmer Fredrik mot Maria slik at ingen av dem ruller ut av senga. “Kanskje vi burde kjøpt den brede senga i går”, mumler han mot Isak. “Det er litt liten plass her, liksom. Jeg føler meg litt som en svett osteskive i en sandwich mellom dere.”  
“Du er en deilig svett ost da”, mumler Isak tilbake og kysser ham.

“Men dere må jo drikke kaffen deres!” roper Maria. “Vi har lagd kaffe til dere!”  
Isak ser på henne og smiler. “Har dere lagd kaffe? Helt selv?”  
Fredrik nikker stolt. “Ja, Liv lærte oss det. Det er bare å ha kaffe oppi og så vann og så trykke på knappen”, sier han ivrig.  
“Så flinke dere er da!” sier Even og griper etter koppen. Det er et lilla Mummi-krus med Fjomsedyret på, mens Isak har fått det røde Lille My-kruset. Det var Even som kjøpte det til ham for mange år siden. Han syntes den litt småsinte Lille My som sjonglerte med sukkerbitene over kaffekoppen sin passet til den morgengretne Isak som ennå ikke hadde fått kaffen sin. 

Langs kanten på koppen er det små, våte kaffekorn. Han løftet den til munnen og tar en slurk. Kaffen er varm og kruttsterk, og han kjenner det knaser litt av kaffegrut mellom tennene. “Mmm, deilig kaffe!” sier han og smiler. “Det er til deg også”, sier han og rekker Isak Lille My-kruset. Isaks grønne øyne glitrer mens han ser fra Maria og Fredrik til Even og til kaffen. Han tar en slurk og rynker litt på panna mens han ser på Even. Blikket hans er fylt av latter nå. “Ja, den var skikkelig god”, sier han til ungene. “Var det pepperkaker også?” spør han og ser seg om etter boksen. 

Fredrik åpner den og rekker den mot ham. Kakeboksen er nesten tom. “Kjøpte vi ikke denne i går?” spør Isak og ser på Even. “Jo?” Isak holder boksen frem mot ham med et spørrende blikk. De forsøker skjule smilene sine mens de ser på ungene. “Har dere spist pepperkaker i dag, eller?” Maria ser på Fredrik. “Det var ikke meg, det var Fredrik!” Fredrik rister på hodet. “Nehei, det var ikke meg, det var Skybert!” “Jaha, Skybert ja. Mulig vi ikke trenger kjøpe mer pepperkaker i år nå da, de blir jo spist opp før jul uansett.” “Skal vi aldri ha pepperkaker igjen?” Fredrik ser på Isak med skrekkslagent blikk. Underleppa bevrer, det er like før han begynner gråte. “Vi må ha pepperkaker!” hyler Maria.  
“Slapp av, da, pappa bare tullet. Klart vi skal ha pepperkaker før jul!” sier Even for å roe gemyttene. “Men da må dere ikke spise opp alle, da, da blir det jo ingen igjen til jul.”  
“Men vi kan jo bare dra til IKEA igjen, de har masse der!” Fredrik ser ut til å være helt klar for en ny runde på IKEA.  
“Da kan vi jo kjøpe seng også! Du sa jo denne er for liten,” sier Maria og ser seg rundt i virrvarret av dyne, puter, barn, fedre og pepperkakesmuler.

“Vi har pakke også!” sier Fredrik plutselig. Han har fått øye på pakken han la på nattbordet og som tydeligvis ble glemt en stund. “Den er til dere begge”, sier han. Han gir pakken til Even. “Tusen takk!” sier han og ser på Isak. “Vil du åpne eller?”  
Isak smiler og åpner pakken. Han lirker fingrene under teipen for å løsne den. Det er surret teip rundt pakken flere ganger, og til slutt flerrer han bare opp papiret.

Inni ligger en to-pakning med sokker. Det ene paret er bare lilla, det andre er stripete i to lillatoner. Sokkene er i størrelse 37-40. Isak holder opp sokkene og ser på Even og så på ungene. “Tusen takk! Er de til oss?” spør han og smiler. “Ja, du hadde hull på tåa på sokken din i forrige uke, så dere trenger nye sokker”, sier Maria. “Tusen takk, altså”, ler Even. “Vi har vært på butikken og kjøpt dem helt selv”, sier Fredrik stolt.

Etter at de har drukket opp kaffen i senga står de opp og dusjer og kler på seg. Isak prøver å få kledt på ungene mens Even dusjer, så går Even på kjøkkenet for å lage frokost mens Isak dusjer. 

På kjøkkenet er det kaffe utover hele kjøkkenbenken. Even greier så vidt å holde tilbake et stønn når han kommer inn. Det ligger en veltet kaffepose på benken. Filter i kaffetrakteren var tydeligvis også en detalj ungene ikke hadde fått med seg, så filterholderen gikk tett og det er kaffe og kaffegrut utover hele benken. Det renner nedover den ene skapdøren og samler seg i en dam på gulvet. Han griper en tørkerull og begynner å tørke opp, mens han forsøker å ikke tråkke i sølet med de nye sokkene sine. En lilla og en stripete sokk er presset på føttene hans, med hælen midt under foten og bråtet like over ankelen. I det minste er det ikke hull i dem.

**Author's Note:**

> Klart gutta feirer farsdag! Tvillinger og dobbelt farskap gir dobbel glede, minst... ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Alle referanser til IKEA er mine egne (hehe). Likevel anbefaler jeg readitandfacepalm sin fine [Førjul på IKEA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12700341) for riktig kontekst.


End file.
